


Creepy Man with a Pie

by turtlegirl76



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Bomb, Death, M/M, pie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlegirl76/pseuds/turtlegirl76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost Adventure goes on a crazy adventure with a pie... yum? Or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy Man with a Pie

“Zak, do you and Nick want to come over, I’m trying a little get together, video games and yeah, that’s about it” Aaron asked into the phone with a slight chuckle in his voice.

_“Sure, that sounds great. Do you want me to bring anything?”_ Zak asked.

Aaron thought for a couple minutes before replying. “Yeah, bring dessert. I made pizza for dinner.”

_“Okay, we will go pick up something than be over.”_ Zak said about to hang up before Aaron screamed into the phone telling him to wait.

“Pick me up some mint gum! I was online and I read somewhere that your nipple will fall off and I wanted to try it.” Aaron let out a gut bursting laugh almost falling out of the seat he was sitting in. 

Zak laughed. “Okay, I will get you some gum. Be over shortly.” Zak smiled before hanging up the phone, doubting Aaron even heard him agree to get the stuff, over his hearty laugh. “Nick!” Zak shouted through the house.

“What?” Nick shouted down the steps from upstairs. “I’m busy!” Nick grumbled before slamming the door shut.

Zak sighed standing up, turning and walking up the stairs towards Nick room. Zak closed his fist, raised his fist and pounded on the closed door. “Nick, get dressed. We are going over to Aarons for dinner!” Zak shouted before turning on his heels and heading to his room to get dressed.

Zak walked over towards his closet, pulling out a pain of black jeans and his favorite black long-sleeved t-shirt. Zak stripped his old clothing putting on his new outfit before leaving his room and heading to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and locked it. He looked at himself in the mirror smiling before grabbing his hair gel. Zak slicked his raven hair up into a spike, blew himself a kiss in the mirror and left out the bathroom.

Upon exiting the bathroom Nick was standing there wearing blue faded jeans and a jacket. Zak looked the younger man up and down once before finally settling his blue eyes on his brown eyes. “Looking good.” Zak grinned walking past him and down the steps.

A blush crept up Nick’s neck spreading onto his cheek. “Looking like a hipster!” Nick shouted back but humor lacing his voice. “Stupid, black glasses.” Nick mumbled to himself as he entered into the bathroom.

Zak was leaning on the front door waiting for Nick to finally get his ass down. Zak pulled his phone out his front pocket and opened up twitter the moment the screen unlocked. He scrolled through his news feed before deciding to tweet a status. _“Going over Aarons with Nick. Going to be fun!”_ Zak hit tweet and smiled before turning his phone off and slipping it back into his front pocket.

Nick finally descended the stairs looking at Zak with a smile pulling at his lips. “Sorry, had to make sure I looked better than you.” Nick said walking past Zak, opening the front door and walking out into the setting sun.

Zak quickly turned, shut the front door and locked it before jogging to catching up to Nick. “We need to stop at the store I told Aaron we would get dessert, I was thinking pie.” Zak said when he caught up and started walking in pace with the younger man.

Nick sighed dramatically. “Dude, why?” Nick glared at him. “You know I hate going to the store.” Nick complained.

“Oh shut up.” Zak said pushing the brown eyed man softly making him stumble. Nick shot him a glare before looking forward and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

A smiled tugged at Zaks lips as he slid closer to Nick wrapping his arms around Nick’s waist pulling him into his side. “Come on, don’t be like that babe.” Zak said placing a soft kiss to the younger mans cheek, enjoying the blush that caused his cheeks to redden. “You are just so cute when you blush.” Zak said placing another kiss on his cheek before being pushed away.

“Leave me alone. Now let’s go get some pie for our gold ol’ friend.” Nick leaned his head back letting out a laugh.

“Did someone say they were looking for some pie?” A man with a dirty beard and only half a head of hair said sticking his head out of the back window to a red rusted hippie mobile. “I have good pie, and it is cheap also.” The man smiled showing his yellowing teeth.

Zak looked at Nick, than back at the creepy man than back at Nick before both men shrugged, walking towards the rusted red van. “What kind of pie are we talking here?” Zak asked raising an eyebrow.

The man smiled “I got some cherry, apple, key lime and lemon.” The man let out a creepy laugh that sent chills through both Zak and Nick.

“Uh, let me get the cherry.” Zak said reaching into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. “How much will that be?” Zak asked looking up at the man.

“It’s on the house, well on me.” The man smiled holding out a delicious smelling cherry pie towards the raven haired man

Zak shrugged his shoulders picked up the pie, sent the creepy man a smile a slight nod. “Uh, thanks.” Zak said burning turning and both he and Nick walking and away and on the way to Aarons house with a pie.

Nick looked over towards Zak and eyed the pie warily. “I don’t feel good about this pie. We just totally bought a pie from some creepy man out of his van.” Nick said a little confused.

“Well, you don’t like going to the store so it saved us a trip didn’t it?” Zak smiled as he picked up his pace. “Hurry up, I don’t want the pie to get cold.”

Nick just sighed before slipping his hands back in his pockets, taking longer strides towards Zak. They walked in sync with each other until they got to Aarons. Nick lifted his hand and wrapped it around the knocker and letting it fall listening to the loud bang it made.

Within seconds the door opened and Aaron greeted them with a bright smile. “This pie looks amazing!” Aaron said accepting the pie Zak extended to him. “Come in, come in.” Aaron said as he turned to take the pie into the kitchen.

“Zak, don’t tell him where we got the pie from. I don’t want him to think anything about it.” Nick whispered to Zak as they made their way into the kitchen to join their friend. Zak nodded in agreement as they entered the kitchen and leaned against the island each taking a bottle of water that was offered to them.

“You forgot the gum.” Aaron simply said as he opened the oven to check on the pizza.

Zak let his head fall and hit the marble top island with a loud thud. “Fuck.” Zak sighed. He lifted his head and looked at the bearded man standing by the oven. “I’ll go get you some, my fault bro.” Zak said standing up. He reached his hand out to grab Nick by his hand. “Come on, stud.” Zak said and quickly disappeared out the house.

Aaron stood at the door way and blinked. “Um, okay?” Aaron said to a now empty house again. Aaron looked down at the pie blinking. “I wonder…” Aaron smirked as he slowly started to unbuckle his pants. Aaron let his pants and boxers fall to his ankles, stepping out of his pants.

Aaron fisted his soft member making it hard. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as he smears pre-cum down his shaft. He slides over to the counter top holding the delicious pie. “Hello beautiful.” Aaron says with a soft purr. “Come here often?” He wiggles his eyebrows as best he can.

Aaron sticks his middle finger knuckle deep into the cherry pie fingering the dessert slowly before adding a second one. “Mm do you like that baby?” Aaron adds in a third finger going faster. Aaron pulls out his fingers before placing them in his mouth sucking, tasting the fillings. “Mm, so sweet, my love.” He says between sucks. “What’s that? Don’t worry, baby, I promise to go gentle.” Aaron looked at the pie with lust filled brown eyes. He climbs slowly onto the top of the counter, climbing over the top of the pie. Cock in hand, he ran it along the crust of the pie until he reached the holes that his long fingers made. He placed his cock into the hole going slowly. “Shh, baby it’s okay. It will only hurt at first.” Aaron whispered to _his_ pie letting out a soft moan as he started moving in and out. Aaron groaned as he picked up the pace. “Mm, so wet, baby.” Going faster, groaning louder Aaron placed his hands on the marble countertop as he pounded into the pie. Pie filling spilling over the edge, getting in Aarons pubic hairs, thighs and all over the countertop. “That’s right baby, just cum for me.” Aaron grunted as he fucked the pie harder. “I don’t know how much to longer I can last. You feel so good.” Aaron groaned breathless as he went faster.

* * *

 

“Zak, why did I have to come?” Nick asked the moment they excited the house. “You know I hate going to the store.”

“Shut up, Nick. I didn’t want to go alone.” Zak turned his blue gaze towards Nicks catching his brown gaze. “And I like spending time with you.” Zak smiled at him.

“We live together!” Nick said throwing his hands up in the air waving them around. “We spend every day together.” Nick looked away breaking the gaze.

“Well, I like being around you.” Zak said placing his hands in the front pocket of his black jeans, looking forward.

They walked in silenced for a little while before coming to the store. Nick stood outside the store waiting for Zak to get the dumb gum. Nick was leaning against the wall with his left foot up and leaning against it also, when a figure blocked out the sun that was warming his body. Nick lifted his head expecting to see Zak. Nick rolled his eyes upon seeing the creepy man from the hippie van blocking his sun. “Can I help you?” Nick asked more annoyed than he intended.

“Where is the one I gave my pie to?” He asked stepping a little too close to Nick for his liking. “It is important.” The creepy man started fidgeting on his feet.

“He’s in the store.” Nick simply said. The second he finished Zak had exited the store to see the man and Nick standing close.

“What do you want?” Zak asked sliding next to Nick placing an arm around the younger mans shoulder. Zak glared at the creepy man who was now rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Nick normally would have shoved Zak off but for some reason unknown he just couldn’t bring himself to do it this time.

“That pie, where is it? I gave you the wrong one! I need my fucking pie!” The creepy man nearly shouted.

“It’s at my buddies’ house, but it’s okay. He will eat any kind of pie really.” Zak shrugged as he pulled him and Nick a step away.

“It’s not that! That pie was meant for this other guy, it was special.” The creepy man said taking a step closer to them. “I _need_ that pie!” He declared getting in Zaks face.

Nick put his hand up to mans chest pushing him back. “One, do not touch him. He is _mine._ ” Nick spat at the man. “And two, why is this pie _special_?” Nick asked glaring the creepy man down.

The creepy man growled loudly looking them both straight in the face. “That pie is a bomb you fucking fucktards! It will fucking blow your friend to a million fucking pieces, you need to get the pie away from him!” The man all but shouted at them. Nick and Zak stared dumb folded at the man. “NOW!” The man shouted.

Nick snapped back. “Omg!” He explained. “How is it activated? Why the fucks do you have a bomb in a pie?” Nick asked, just as he noticed that he, Zak and the creepy guy were all rushing towards Aarons house.

“It’s hard to explain. You can cut it, eat it and you will be fine. But if you fuck the pie and cum inside of it, it will activate. The only way to make it not explode is to basically cut your dick off so hair never reaches the semen.” The man said in a rushed voice.

“What the actual fuck? Why would you make a bomb like that? Who the fuck would ever fuck a pie?” Zak all but shouted at the man as they all ran down the sidewalk now towards Aaron.

“I know it sounds crazy. But I really need this pie back.” The man rolled his eye as they all but ran up to the house.

Nick put his arm out stopping Zak and the creepy man from going any farther. “Aaron is fucking the pie.” Nick said as he looked down at the phone in his hand.

“What the fuck do you mean?” Zak said in a shouted whisper. “How the fuck do you know? And what the fucks?” Zak said running his fingers through his gelled up rough hair.

“I called him to tell him, and he didn’t answer but maybe he hit the answer button by mistake but listen.” Nick said as he put his phone on speaker and could hear faint moaning noises.

“That doesn’t mean it’s the pie!” Zak said as he opened the door walking into the house followed by creepy man followed by Nick. Zak quietly crept through the living room listening to Aaron sweet talking someone, when he didn’t hear anyone moaning he was getting nervous. But come on it’s Aaron, he wouldn’t fuck a damn pie! Zak shook his head as he peered his head into the kitchen.

Zak stopped dead in his tracks. There was his friend on the island fucking a pie! “AARON!” Zak shouted as he stopped over to him.

Aaron shot his head up groaning loudly as he came hard inside the pie from being caught. “Zak... this isn’t…I can’t explain.” Aaron said as he started to get up.

“DON”T FUCKING MOVE YOU DUMB PIE FUCKER!” The creepy guy shouted from the doorframe where he and Nick stood staring wide-eyed at the man with no pants and his dick in a pie.

Aaron turned his head to look at the man he has never seen before. “Who the-“ he started but was cut off by Zak.

“Aaron shut up and no moving. This guy sold me the pie and it turned out to be a damn bomb, and it was only activated by someone fucking the pie and fucking cumming inside of it. Did you cum?” Zak asked as he ran his fingers through his hair again causing it to lose its spikes and go limp from lack of his gel.

“Uh, y-yes.” Aaron stuttered looking down his face turning beat red. “I-I’m sorry.” Aaron kept his face down looking at the marble table.

“Why did you fuck the pie?” Nick asked raising his eyebrow and tilting his head slowly to the left. “Like come on, a pie, really?” Nick said shaking his head to understand. “Now you will forever have to live with a pie around your dick because you are just fucking dumb. And what was with the gum? To see if your nipples would fall off? Aaron, what the fuck happened to you?” Nick said as he walked over towards Zak placing his arm around Zaks lower back, moving his hand around to grip the older mans hip.

“At least I’m not gay!” Aaron barked back at Nick.

Nick flared with anger. “Fuck you Aaron. You were never happy for Zak and I! I pushed him the fuck away to make you happy, but no you just go and fuck a pie now I have to lose a friend? Well screw you!” Nick yelled. Nick leaned up kissed Zak on the lips before stepping away and launching himself towards Aaron.

The moment Zak realized what was going on he screamed “No!” His arm outstretched towards Nick who pushed Aaron making the older man fall to the floor and the pie stay on the table.

 

BOOM!

 

Than all Nick, Zak, Aaron and the creepy man saw was black.

 

FIN!


End file.
